Split Personality  act I
by Rine Wolve
Summary: Short play in two acts; act one: arriving at the X-Manssion after a battle, Jean is still in her Phoenix form and "attacks" Logan in his room; will he succomb to the hot Phoenix's charms, or respect the "dormant", wanna-be-faithful-to-scott Jean beneath?


Split personality

-play in two acts-

Act I

Scene: X-manssion, the team is back after a pretty extreme fight and everyone heads for their quarters.

Logan has barely entered his room, when a knock on his door makes him turn on his heels and go open up. A fiery Jean Grey jumps all over him, knocking him down on the floor, kissing him, coiling around his body. His claws dash out from the surprise, but he is confuse and doesn't know what's going on. He finally realizes it and is intrigued rather than aroused.

Logan: (mutters between her kisses) Jean... what... what are you doing?

Jean: I love it when your claws dash out like that!

L: But...

J: Shh! Kiss me you animal!

L: (gets up on his elbows) Jean, you're not yourself!

J: (smiles innocently) Of course not!

L: You're... you're the Phoenix!

Phoenix: Oh, how perceptive! (grabs his belt and removes it with a powerful swish) Off with that!

L: Hey!

P: (burns open with a fiery finger the upper part of his costume)

L: Ouch! What the...

P: What is it tough guy? (touches his nose, babying him) Am I going too fast for you? Or too rough?

L: (manages to sit up and grab her shoulders) Look! This ain't right! You should stop!

P: (is annoyed) I don't get humans! Isn't this what you've always dreamed of?

L: (feigns thinking about it) Uuh... no! I've always been dreaming of Jean. And you're not her.

P: Oh, but think of me as an improved version. (tries to kiss him again)

L: (stops her with a serious look on his face) This ain't fair to her. And Scott.

P: Since when do you care about that loser?

L: I care about Jean. This ain't fair!

P: It "ain't" my problem?

L: No, it's mine. Now get off me, before I do something really not... gentleman like.

P: (gets off him and crosses her legs and arms, down on the floor) Uh! You're so boring. Just like that whimp Scott. You won't get this chance again, lover!

L: Neither will you! I ain't just some toy boy!

P: Mmyeah... and is such a pitty (she ranks him from head to toe, lusciously). Jean's got a taste for the weaklings. But I preffer a diamond in the rough. Too bad! (she sighs and gets up) We could have had something going on, with Miss Goodie Two Shoes gone an' all.

L: You should bring her back!

P: (pretending to not have heard him) You know... she secretly fantasizes about you. I wouldn't have acted this way, if she wouldn't. Afterall, I am her alter-ego, other self.

L: (is quiet and frowning)

P: (laughs out emphatically) I bet you didn't know that! Well, she does. She wonders about lots of things concerning you, your body... certain parts of it especially.

L: Shut up!

P: And your thoughts about her, turn her on and make her giggle...

L: (grabs her shoulders menacingly, still not able to be articulate)

P: (isn't impressed) Oh, did I touch a nerve? I'm sure you're mad right now and thinking: if she does fantasize about me, why doesn't she act on it? Because of the same reason you haven't acted a minute ago: you're both weak!

L: No! We have respect...

P: Let me tell you about respect (yanks her shoulders out of Logan's grip): when a lady gets on top of you and asks for your special attention, you give it to her!

L: (gets in her face and hisses) I'm sorry... but I don't see any ladies around.

P: (starts, while her fiery eyes begin to die out; she whispers, saddened) That was really cold. Enough to put off anyone's fire. It's this kind of obtuse attitude that brought all the misery in your life.

L: Obtuse att...? (yells at her) You don't know shit about my life...

P: (with a scared expression) Logan? What happened? Why are you yelling at me? What am I doing here?

L: (is shocked) Jean?

J: Yes. Why do you look like you've seen a ghost? And... your cloths... are burned up... My God! Did she do this?

L: (mumbles something to himself -a curse involved in it- his face all red)

J: Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! Did she hurt you? (touches his shoulder, but Logan yanks it away). Did she?

L: (barks out) No! But she sure as hell was about to screw me!

J: Excuse me?

L: Over! (he adds quickly, with a gesture). Screw me over!

J: (still confuse and not fully in her body) I don't understand!

L: Look, Red, darlin', don't get this the wrong way, but would please get the hell out of my room!

J: (gets angry) Hey, cool it, buster! I don't even know how I got here in the first place.

L: Well, why don't you freakin' read my mind?

J: You still don't need to be so obtuse!

L: (starts, when he hears the same word again and in such a short time)

J: Once again, I apollogize for... whatever she did... or didn't do to you. (turns around and reaches the door knob)

L: (is sorry and tries to mend things) Wait... please. I'm sorry for being a jerk.

J: (isn't convinced and tries to open the door)

L: Wait... Jeanie!

J: (is annoyed) What do you want, Logan?

L: Can I ask you something?

J: (sighs) I guess...

L: Do you... sometimes... (pauses, trying to find a nicer word than "fantasize") well, think of me?

J: (is even more annoyed and blusters) Sure I think of you. What kind of stupid question is that?

L: No, no, no. I mean... think-think! (stares at her, from under his eyebrows, very expressively)

J: (understanding what he's hinting at) Oh! You mean... fantasize? (widens her eyes, not being able to believe her own words).

L: Yeah (he approves, in a softer tone)

J: Logan (she repremands him, worringly) I don't think this discussion...

L: I gotta know!

J: Did she tell you that?

L: Is it true?

J: No!

L: You're lying!

J: (suddenly yells unders the pressure) Stop harrassing me! God! There are things hundred times more important than our stupid fantasies.

L: (interpreting her words) So you do fantasize about me!

J: (throwing lightning bolts out of her eyes, a little of the Phoenix in her) Maybe you should have let yourself be screwed... over. If sexual desires are all that matter to you, why didn't you take advantage of the fact I wasn't around?

L: So, now you know what happened!

J: You've told me to freakin' read your mind.

L: To answer your question: I would never take advantage of an unconscious woman.

J: (after a brief, awestriken silence) Is that what you think she was?

L: (stares, baffled)

J: As unconscious as you think we were, she is still a woman.

L: So what are you saying, Red?

J: (sighs) Nothing! Look, we're both tired from the battle. We should get some rest. I apollogize once again for...

L: (gets in her way, with a wolfish look on his face) Yer tellin' me I should have given her what she wanted, are ya? (he grabs her waist in his arms, the way a spider jumps over its prey)

J: (faintly pushing him back) Logan, would you please let me go?

L: So where is she now, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed? (he pulls her even closer, examining her)

J: (lowers her eyes)

L: (searches for her eyes) Are you two really so different, or is your self-control just a cover up for your true nature: fire incarnate?

J: (begs him) Stop it! Don't do this.

L: Get her out! I wanna settle this once and for all! (he kisses her passionately)

J: (remains cold and inert, her eyes open; a tear falls down her cheek and reaches Logan's lips)

L: (startles and breaks contact with her, almost scared, as if having been awoken from a dream)  
J: (whisperes coldly) There's nothing to settle...

L: (shocked) Jean... I...

J: (yells at him, tears in her voice) Don't you get it? This isn't love! You don't love me! (settles down and continues very sad) I remind you of someone from your past; I've seen her so many times in your mind. All we two happen to have is an incredible chemistry. That's it!

L: (lets her go slowly, his eyes wide open, tries to utter) But I do... I do love...

J: (fondles his cheek and interrupts him, still very sad, looking into his eyes) No, Logan, you don't! Or else you would have understood by know: I love Scott.

L: (backs away from her and turns around so she can't see the tears forming in his eyes; tightens his fists)

J: I'm sorry!

L: (in a hoarse voice, covering up his emotion) No, Jean, you`re not!

J: (covers her mouth with her hand, smuthering her crying, turns around teary eyed and runs out of the room)


End file.
